The 39 Clues Season 2 The New Serum
by TheSapphireHiss
Summary: Please comment about the story and tell me what you think about it. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction! This is a different season 2 of the 39 clues. It is not the Cahill's Vs. Vespers one except Amy and Dan already know about the Vesper Council of Six. NO trollers or haters! Especially no hipsters!


TheSapphireHiss

The 39 Clues Fanfiction The New Serum

Chapter 1

? P.O.V.

I entered the mysterious Grace Cahill's newly rebuilt mansion. For Amy and Dan Cahill of course. I did not know what to expect. But what I really saw was what I least expected: I was in a huge mansion with a bunch of losers and numbskulls that had no training what so ever, except 1 girl, Amy.

Amy's intelligence and her ability to be light on her toes interested me. Ian, Amy, Nellie, Natalie, and Dan must have noticed my curiosity. Ian and Nellie were staring at me murderously and Amy protectively. Dan was making gagging noise as usual because of his pea sized brain and his stupid sayings. And Natalie looked at me as though I was part of a soap opera.

Amy's P.O.V.

I stared at this new man's face. From his looks I knew he must have been around 17 years old. The way he looked at me I knew I was scarlet red. I looked at Natalie and saw she looked like she was watching a soap opera. As I entered Grace's new mansion I saw all my relatives. I saw the Holts fighting and rough housing in the corner. I saw Lan Nyugen talking into her hi tech phone in a strong Australian accent. As we entered everyone was shushed and told to look at the stage. Nellie looked like she was scared as she walked onto the stage. Next walked our uncle Fiske Cahill and emotionless William McIntyre.

Nellie's P.O.V.

I muttered under my breath, "You all have been gathered here today to learn about an important secret, but before we tell you we would like to introduce one of your family members you might have not met yet. His name is Alexander Cahill."

Alexander's P.O.V.

I walked onto the stage and took the mike from Nellie's hand and took a deep bow. I said in a silky british tune, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Especially you Amy, my love." I sung in a sing song voice, blowing her a kiss. Amy blushed deep scarlet and Ian stared at me as if he planned to stab me in the face. He muttered under his breath, "Copy cat!"

I said with great excitement, "I have been notified that this clue hunt isn't over yet." Everyone gasped and some fled the mansion and one girl screamed, "Holy Jesus" and fainted on the spot.

I continued my speech, "Gideon made a master serum which increased all abilities of a human, but Madeleine created a advanced serum known as "The Forbidden Life Elixir". We inspected her grave and discovered a letter which tells of that the Master Serum in the end was actually a ingredient in the Life Elixir. Here is her letter in quote."

" Dear Future Cahill Relatives,

I am here to tell you that I have created a life elixir and that the clue hunt was mainly meant for the master serum, but now you must find the rest of the ingredients to make the Life Elixir. The first clue I will give you, but the rest you must find. The first ingredient is Diamond. The lead is to go to Ireland and find Damien Vesper's castle and search for writing on the walls. I wish you good luck and farewell.

- Madeleine Cahill"

I thought to myself that it would be easy to gain access for I had complete access and a dark secret to behold to my relatives or enemies!

*Thanks for reading my chapter and please go easy with comments and reviews this is my first story.*

Time for the "The Interview"

Me: So how did you like it guys?

Ian: I don't even like Amy at all! I wouldn't kiss her or go near her even under the mistletoe.

Me: Lol, that's not what all your fan fictions with Amy say! And there are more than 100!

Amy and Ian: OMG! BUT WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!

Nellie: We would never let Alexander date Amy, I would rather have Amy date the cobra boy.

Amy: Who said about dating EITHER of them!

Dan: What's up with Alexander and his dark secret?

Alexander and Me: Oh, you will find out soon! Hahahaha!

Everyone Else: Is it me or are they both freaky?


End file.
